


Hyung

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 weeks 5 days 7 hours and 11 minutes since Bobby fell in love with Hanbin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic in the Ikon fandom. I hope it turned out okay??

It's been 3 weeks 5 days 7 hours and 11 minutes since Bobby fell in love with Hanbin.

  
*  
Hanbins in the shower again. Lately he's been having them a lot.

He says it's cause of the sweat lingering from practice but Bobby suspects it's something else.

Jinhwan and Junhoe are playing cards in the living room and he's got nothing to do.

Phone almost dying in his hands, Bobby reaches for his charger but it isn't there.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and Hanbin's bedside gets a thorough check.

Instead of a charger he finds an open notebook. Bobby ain't one to pry but a word scribbled out so strongly it's barely readable catches his eye.

He tries to reason with himself. He's not snooping around. It was lying there, in plain sight. Right? Right.

After a few seconds Bobby realises the word is _Hyung_.

Hanbins shower is still running and Bobby can't suppress the feeling that he needs to read the rest of it.

His heart lurches. It's a love song... for _Hyung_.

Bobby doesn't know what bothers him most. The fact that Hanbin's in love with one of them or the fact that it might not be him.

*  
They're sitting by Han river.

Junhoe is giving Chanwoo tips on how to win over ladies. Chanwoo seems less interested than Bobby and it makes him laugh.

Hanbins talking to Jinhwan about some new group.

Bobby's been driving himself mad with jealousy for weeks now. He still doesn't know who Hanbin's in love with.

Hanbin turns to him and smiles. Bobby tries to smile back but it doesn't show in his eyes.

*  
They're all drunk by now. It's New Years Eve after all.

Chanwoo being the only sober one to quietly nag at them for their loud voices and laughter.

Bobby's holding onto Hanbin like he's a lifeline. They're laughing over a stupid thing Junhoe said and it's almost midnight.

Hanbin whispers something in his ear that Bobby doesn't catch at first, his breath hitching at the warm slur that is Hanbin's voice.

" _Hyung_ , why are you acting so weird lately?"

Hanbin's so close. Bobby can count his eyelashes, even while drunk. _Only_ while drunk.

He laughs.

"I'm not! It's your drunk imagination, that's all." Bobby pats his back reassuringly and lets his hand linger a bit.

Hanbins doing that thing again. Roaming his eyes over Bobby's face with an expression he can't read, has never been able to read.

Bobby's mouth falls slack until he smiles and turns back to the neglected beer in his hands.

*  
"10, 9, 8, 7 .."

Donghyuk is yelling again and Chanwoo helps his hiccuping elder stand in place.

Bobby feels Hanbin grabbing his hand and linking their fingers.

Both of their palms are sweaty and cold. It's not romantic but Bobby will take it.

Hanbin looks at him and smiles.

"..3,2.."

"Happy new year _Hyung_."

His voice is groggy and emotional.

Bobby takes his chances.

"1!"

He leans forward and kisses Hanbin. Arms going around his waist and enveloping him into a hug.

Fireworks go off in the distance but all he can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Hanbin is kissing him back. Cold fingers holding onto his neck for dear life.

He tastes like beer and cigarettes. Bobby will take that too.

*  
"Get a room you assholes!" Someone yells, after the fireworks have died down, he doesn't even know who.

Hanbin takes that as cue to lead Bobby into their minivan. Everyone gags at that.

Hanbin doesn't.

*  
It's been 5 months 2 weeks 3 days and 40 minutes since Hanbin fell in love with Bobby and Bobby fell in love back.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to this lovely translation by Annie Egorova   
>  https://ficbook.net/readfic/3983539   
> Spasibo Annie! :)


End file.
